


Good New Days | 新时日

by Axie



Series: 现代组NSFW [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Shaun Hastings, But They Are A Family Now, Elijah Is Still A Jerk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Desmond Miles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 一个早晨。情人节的pwp。Happy Valentine's Day！
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: 现代组NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Good New Days | 新时日

**Author's Note:**

> 我流私设复活+导师戴×宣教肖设定，有一家三口。

窗帘拂动阳光，洒在戴斯蒙身上。

窗外传来鸟叫。他睁开眼睛；还真早啊。

他是那种健康的美国人，阳光照着他棱角分明的侧脸和胸膛。肩膀上的压迫感来源于肖恩。英国人侧身向着他仍在安睡，半张脸埋在枕头里，一只手搂着他的肩头。他爱半裸着睡，肖恩会穿纯色的睡衣，后者总会在半夜时分靠过来。也不知道这家伙平时这么睡会不会背疼。

于是他轻轻捉住肖恩的手，把它放在枕头上，自己也侧身过去打量对方的脸。

睫毛和鼻梁，锐利的脖颈，近在咫尺的呼吸。

他注视着肖恩，抬手捏住他的鼻子。

……

然后被捉住了手。

戴斯蒙愉快地微笑，望着那双盯着他的清澈眼睛。他离肖恩的脸大约只有十多厘米，肖恩也能看到他的一切。嘴唇上方零星胡茬，唇角的疤痕，脸颊边缘细小得难以察觉的柔软绒毛，倒映着阳光的双眼。

“烦人。”

肖恩按着他恶作剧的手没有放开，而是拽到脸颊近处贴着，再次闭上眼睛决定睡久一点。戴斯蒙便心安理得地挪近他，近得几乎前额相抵，用另一只手揽在对方腰上，屈起膝盖蹭他的大腿。

肖恩从鼻腔中叹出轻柔的气，默许这一切，也纵容早晨的被窝把他自己融化成棉花糖，和八爪鱼的爪子十指相扣。“几点了？”

“不知道。不在乎。”

“你今天要开会。”

“我要吗？”

戴斯蒙的腰靠得离肖恩太近了。后者在听闻他的厥词之后眯起眼睛盯了他一小会儿，收获狗狗眼，于是唯有叹气，臣服于他放肆的导师兼爱人。一只手顺着上身赤裸的美国人精壮紧实的小腹往下探，钻进短裤里握住那个无法忽视的热源。“你何止要开会。伊利亚还等着你考试呢。”他垂下眼帘接受戴斯蒙的啄吻，手指箍着阴茎根部缓慢撸动起来。

“嗯……让他去找加琳娜。”戴斯蒙缠住他的大腿，也阖眼继续赖床，轻啄他的鼻梁和眼睛。

“他是你儿子。你想重蹈你爸和你的覆辙吗？”

“我保证会去找他的。让我们不提这个，好吗？”

肖恩哼了一声，纵容这个醒得早还专门扰人清梦的成年人搂着他撒娇，专注于服务这个精力充沛的混帐。他把戴斯蒙的勃起从短裤里拿出来，两只手裹着它，手指套弄茎身，仰头任由戴斯蒙捧着他的脸亲吻他，舌头纠缠得黏黏腻腻。戴斯蒙的阴茎完全勃起时满布着健康的青筋，他喜欢用指腹玩弄那些纹路，以一个不慢但也不快的速度均匀地撸着，手掌和茎身充分接触，不怠慢任何一寸皮肤。戴斯蒙最喜欢在手活进行时被他按摩睾丸，这个结论是他多次实践总结出来的，他的一只手掌埋在阴茎底下裹着饱满的球，拢起手指用指腹梳着埋在双腿之间不常被照顾的睾丸底面，活络皮肤和血管，让戴斯蒙舒服得贴着他的嘴唇呻吟，挺起腰肢往他手里送，催促他动作再快些。

他不介意。满足戴斯蒙一向是他不声张的私人追求。在充分甜蜜绵长的接吻过后他往被子里钻，戴斯蒙也平躺回来分开膝盖，享受温热湿润的口腔包裹阴茎与手指按揉囊袋的快感。非常舒服。肖恩偏爱亲吻，或者准确地说，嗜好用嘴服务他，英国人一向认为吻是最亲密的表达。他刚回来（现在他们用这个措辞指代他们不愉快的分离）时就发现了这一点。他硬得生疼的阴茎被一小口一小口地亲吻着，一下一下聚集快感，小腹像有一团火，他得仰头喘气才能压制住冲动。从根部吻到顶端以后肖恩含住龟头，舌头在口腔里缠着龟头底下敏感的沟缝，以一个稳定的节奏一圈一圈地舔这里，间或用粗糙的舌面磨湿顶端讨巧地用力吮吸一口，刺激得戴斯蒙弓起整个上身倒进枕头里拖长声音呻吟。肖恩不仅热衷于用嘴服务他，还精通此道。

英国人把玩着他兴奋膨胀的睾丸，指腹一抓一抓地梳着那里的皮肉，舔舐阴茎的唾液顺着茎身滴到囊袋，被肖恩用手抹开，匀在两个小球中间的缝上。他的神经几乎长在肖恩的手指下了，快感顺着手指的动作渗透性器聚集起难以忽略的刺激，那种刺激好像有形状一样让他感觉浑身紧绷绷的，尤其是阴茎。龟头渗出的前液也融在唾液中被吮食，被舔了一会儿之后肖恩放过他亲吻起了睾丸，含着饱满的小球用嘴唇揉他，鼻尖抵着阴茎根部，戴斯蒙几乎能感觉到自己的茎身怎样贴在他的脸上。他的阴茎抵着肖恩脸颊的皮肤被继续撸动，没有什么比这更令人兴奋了；他呻吟着肖恩的名字，把手探下去握住肖恩的手想撸快一点，结果他得寸进尺的爱人不仅满足了他，加快撸动的速度，还连他的手指一起舔。这个混帐，他永远能把人逼疯，戴斯蒙绷着牙关低头往下看，看着肖恩专注地舔他的手指和阴茎、舌尖勾弄马眼的样子，不得不出声警告：“停下——停，够了。我还要用这根东西操你呢。”

肖恩停下了。

他用他湿透的手指挑起英国混帐的下巴，把他的脸从自己的阴茎上移开；后者趁机啄了一下他放在嘴唇上的拇指。

“我认为你还可以再硬一点。”他最爱的英国混帐翘着嘴角挑衅道。

 ** **喔，婊子。**** 他咧嘴笑着靠坐起来，把肖恩捉到怀里坐在大腿上，让他脱掉睡衣，自己斜过身子拉开床头柜翻润滑剂。“你今天心情可真好。”

“难道我心情不好的时候没做过吗？”

“那倒不是。只是风格不一样嘛。”

他们的床头柜上放着不少东西。照片，手表，手机，抽屉里是润滑油、安全套、订婚戒指之类的其他东西。戴斯蒙瞥着抽屉里面，知道肖恩还在规规矩矩地解开睡衣扣子没往这边看，“戴套吗？”“随便。”肖恩把衣服裤子都丢在一边，动手松了松自己的头发，脖子的筋被阳光刻画得更立体，“都可以。我们有的是时间。既然你既不打算开会又不打算面对你儿子，他们会等我安排的。”

“说得不错，”戴斯蒙拿出他要找的东西，狡黠地朝他眨了眨眼，“我真爱你。”

“？”

肖恩望向他，随即扬起眉毛。“啊哈。这不公平。”他被熟悉的能量光束缠住肩膀和手腕，双手反剪在背后，大腿也被触手似的东西卷起来，从腿根缠到小腿、到脚踝，和手腕上的光束连起来。“你什么时候——”

“它上个月就被我没收了。你以为伊利亚最近为什么老跟我过不去？”戴斯蒙愉快地欣赏着肖恩的样子，把钻石拿在手上心情颇好地抛着玩，肖恩的脖子上出现了一条领带。

“……”

好吧，他有他的道理。伊利亚确实不应该总是把这东西带在身边。肖恩撅起嘴，打量了他片刻。

“……下次别放在床头柜这么不安全的地方。”

就这么原谅了。他永远没法对戴斯蒙真的生气。戴斯蒙微笑着。肖恩只能给他白眼。“放这里比较方便嘛。”“想玩大的就直接动手。是什么让你觉得你得等到现在……唔！”

下一秒那条幻化出来的领带变成了锁链，他被戴斯蒙拽着脖子一把扯近，痛快地吻上去。钻石在戴斯蒙手里发着微光，长出更多触手状的能量造物接替其他工作，拧开润滑剂沾在触手顶端开拓他。戴斯蒙实在太了解他对亲吻的偏好了，一上来就缠住他的舌头掠进自己口中反复吮吸舌尖，酥麻的感觉传遍大脑；肖恩被热情深吻侵略得浑身发热，充分润滑的触手变得细长，钻进后穴小幅度地开拓着，把里面弄湿，约才一根手指细的触手碰到前列腺周围的肌肉时肖恩低喘了一声，被戴斯蒙堵在唇齿间。

埋在他体内的那根触手变大了一圈，他开始来不及咽下所有的唾液，唾液从嘴角溢出来。肖恩的下唇被咬得通红，戴斯蒙的也是，他努力迎合戴斯蒙的吻想要找到取悦对方的空间，却被戴斯蒙不断掠夺空气和津液的吮吸弄得缺氧迟缓，泄出几声无助的甜腻呜咽。在这件事上戴斯蒙确实拥有比他多得多的、创意无法弥补的经验。真正投入的热吻不再关于技巧，而是关于本能，恰好是他永远的美国男孩最擅长的方面。他被另一根能量触手吸住早已经完全勃起的阴茎，它像打算榨干他似的快速套弄起来，后穴的触手也停止了开拓的动作在里面卷起来，顶在前列腺上压迫那里密布的神经，逼迫他含混不清地向戴斯蒙小声求饶，求他慢点、求他想起伊利亚就在隔壁，直到戴斯蒙放开他让他呼吸。他激烈地喘着气，吸在他阴茎上的触手趁这时变化出了一根软软的芯子，抵着马眼钻了进去。

肖恩无声地尖叫着，被戴斯蒙揽过腰扣进怀里，咬住乳头。

这太过了。那根无害的芯子拥有恰当的柔韧度，在套弄茎身时压迫尿道激起空前的快感，他压抑着嗓音不敢放声尖叫，听起来就像知更鸟挣扎的低鸣，而他的鹰放肆地轻咬着乳头提供刺痛，吻他的心脏，咬突起的锁骨，在脖颈旁边留下痕迹。后穴的触手消失了，换成了戴斯蒙的手指，他被戴斯蒙和手指和思维操得快要射了，光是这个念头就足够让他忍不住声音。“戴斯……戴斯…… _亲爱的求你了_ 让我闭嘴……”他破碎地呻吟着，“ _让我闭嘴然后操我_ ……”

他知道怎么鼓励戴斯蒙的占有欲。他得到了一个大小无害的口球，戴斯蒙掐着他的腰把硬邦邦的阴茎插了进去，随后他被触手套弄的速度变得疯狂起来，双手的束缚消失了；现在他大概能理解他的美国混帐想要什么了。一些触手在吸吮他的乳头，肖恩呜咽着抓住戴斯蒙的肩膀，艰难地上下骑起他的阴茎，充分受快感刺激的内壁紧致地吸着茎身，一下一下地骑着，用整个身体服务他的爱人，后穴不停吞下阴茎发出一些水声。戴斯蒙咬着他的肩膀喟叹，迎合他的节奏用力操他，每一下都整根拔出来、整根捅进去，享受肖恩在他面前把自己操射、射在触手里时爽得令人灵魂出窍的阴茎按摩，精液喷射进肖恩身体里。滚烫热液烧灼已经到极限的前列腺，他的爱人痉挛着全部射出来，尖叫被封在口中。没有惊动他们一墙之隔的孩子。

口球消失了。混帐。

肖恩望着戴斯蒙喘息，探出一只颤抖的手在触手消失之前捉住它，然后吸在他阴茎上的触手也消失了，他的精液淌在他自己手上。

“你这混账，”他用筋疲力尽的气声说着，舔干净自己的手心，然后舔了舔嘴角，手臂环住他的脖子，注视着那双蜜糖色的眼睛。压迫尿道这招太阴险了。他聪明的傻瓜不止想把他操射，还想让他像女人一样喷水。“混帐。”

“你爱我。”混帐本人扶着他的腰，露出恃宠而骄的轻笑。

哼。肖恩顺利地要到了一个讨好的浅吻。还算不错。他倒也不介意再溺爱一点。“不知羞耻。告诉伊利亚你用这东西来操我，”他抬起屁股，开始继续骑他的阴茎，“说不定他就不想要它了。”“唔。好主意，我认为。我还真可以试试看。”“好主意？你这个不知羞耻的混帐。”“我们之中谁才是不知羞耻的那个？动得快点， _亲爱的_ 。”

脸皮薄的英国人皱起眉头。不过那放在肖恩仍泛着红晕的脸上显得毫无攻击性，他窃笑着轻啄他的二把手的嘴角，并毫不意外地接收到一阵被吸紧的快感。啊，他真爱这家伙。刚刚射过的身体更加敏感，受不住太多刺激，他们都知道，这正是乐趣所在。肖恩跪在床垫上，借整个上身的力量吸他半软的性器，膝盖跪得通红；他还是不会声张，不会将自己的爱意广而告之、大肆宣扬，他更愿意低头埋在戴斯蒙的肩膀上，贴着他的耳廓将 _我爱你_ 吹进他的神经里，用呼吸声说 _我属于你，忠于你，永远_ ，说 _我爱你的一切，包括你的老二_ ，这就是他最下流的情话了，那个英国口音念出 _再硬一点_ 的时候那两个音节顺着戴斯蒙的脊髓钻进下腹，催促他动手扣住肖恩的大腿用力往下按，换来肖恩的微笑。他倒吸着早晨的凉气再往肖恩的嘴唇上咬一口，宣示他坦率的爱，随后大大方方地躺下来让肖恩掌控节奏。伊甸碎片搁在枕头旁边，与他的思维共鸣，变幻出一些流光溢彩的幻影。

肖恩骑在他身上，双手撑着他的胸膛，手指抹过乳头，让它们在指缝间弹跳挺立。他卖力地用屁股操戴斯蒙的勃起，臀瓣挤压睾丸，内壁的皱纹被撑满，原本射在里面的精液变成此时的润滑，随着后穴吞吐的动作溅出来，弄得交合处湿湿黏黏的。戴斯蒙已经完全硬了，肆无忌惮地一边抓着肖恩的手揉自己的胸肌、带来更多快感，一边握住身上人还软着的阴茎前后撸动，在早晨的阳光和柔软被褥里呻吟。肖恩的脑子已经被自己的快感和取悦他的本能占满了，即使看着他的双眼也看不见他眼中的金色正映着什么。钻石一闪一闪地亮着温暖的光，他看见的是他第一次生命中陷身于其他人的命运，肖恩不着痕迹地呼唤他的灵魂，引他发笑，他刚得到第二次生命时肖恩疲惫但满含泪水的双眼，那时他被小心翼翼地扶起来穿衣服、喝水、吃东西，照顾得无微不至但又那么合理；在那之后的第一次性事发生在他的第一次私人按摩时间，为了充分放松活络肌肉他被抚摸得硬起来，肖恩低着头帮他撸管、按摩前列腺，一副公事公办的样子，后来所有的按摩时间都加上了公事公办的性服务，手活、指交甚至是口活……他无法不注意到对方总是在躲闪的视线。直到他告诉所有人刺客兄弟会就是他想要的生活，他才看到那双眼睛最鲜活的样子。他的第一次任务，肖恩没有像过去那样待在后方调侃他，而是站在他身边调侃他，无论何时回头都能看到对方的视线，然后看到那些小小的试探，又不越界，似乎只是想尝些甜头；再后来他发现了肖恩的秘密——那些自愿的清醒的囚牢、为他儿子做的一切，意识到他早已驯服那颗高傲的心许多许多年了、只是还没有在它上面写下名字，意识到他被热烈忠诚而温和明智地挚爱着。只有他自己知道那是什么滋味。 _“所有人都爱你，我只是其中一个，”被揭穿的那天肖恩说，“我希望你能有选择，而不是被任何事束缚，包括我。你的选择只关于你。我希望你自由、快乐，过你想过的人生……”_

 _这就是我想要的一切。一个生活，家庭，稳定的工作，一个壁炉，枕头，一些可以放下一切的亲密时间，亲吻和拥抱，性爱，像现在这样的。_ 一团火焰在他胸腔里灼烧，烧得心脏发疼， _驱散诅咒了我一生的孤独，让我和现实联系起来——成为我和现实的联系，_ 伊甸碎片蔓延出了更多能量光束缠上肖恩的腰和大腿，他本人已经被快感侵蚀得脱力、无法满足戴斯蒙想要的速度了，只能被戴斯蒙的思维控制的伊甸碎片按着操，像按着一个飞机杯一样，整个空间都充斥着下流的啪啪声。他的勃起被握在戴斯蒙手上，套弄的节奏也不那么规律，戴斯蒙早已失去了他经验积累的游刃有余，不断挺腰往灼热紧实的深处捅，穴道紧紧榨着龟头，茎身来来回回地碾压前列腺、撞击遍布敏感神经的肌肉，肖恩咬着手掌抑制叫声，将那些被顶得破碎的呜咽扼在嗓子里，在戴斯蒙手里断断续续地洒出些液体，潮吹似地呜咽着淌水，全靠能量光束绑着他才能勉强坐在戴斯蒙身上；被前所未有地吸紧、榨取精液的快感使人疯狂，他抓住肖恩脖子上的那条领带（它还是从锁链变回了领带）扯着他的脖子将爱人拉进怀里，翻身把人操进床垫里，追逐着激烈的快感一下又一下往深处撞，咬着他的脖子仿佛猎鹰咬着猎物，仿佛要把身下人的腰折断，床架发出吱呀吱呀的声音。一双颤抖的手环抱他的肩膀，指尖在背上无力地抓挠着、抓不住任何东西，便只是搂着他破破碎碎地呻吟些 _我爱你、我爱你、为我射出来_ ，他将同样失控的大量下流性液灌进甬道，用爱人的身体抚慰过整个高潮，猛烈抽插的动作将液体从甬道中带出来，溅湿腿根和小腹，床单湿了一大片。

他把额头抵在肖恩肩侧喘气，抽出性器，满足而疲惫地压在肖恩身上，慢慢均匀自己的呼吸。肖恩的手轻抚他的后颈，手指按揉颈椎，他便稍微爬起来和他交换一个缠绵湿润的吻。

两个人身上都沾着性液。整张床都被弄脏了。每次都是这样。不过谁也不介意，尽兴过后的余韵当然可以多放纵一会儿，他搂着肖恩，肖恩也搂着他，手指梳理一绺绺短发发丝，吻他的前额。肖恩总是很喜欢他柔软服帖的天然卷发。他闭眼享受这份珍爱。

闹钟响了：八点。啊。做了快两个小时，他愉快地想。但是八点也还早。“去浴室再来一次？”“不要。我的腰可受不了你。”“再做一次嘛。”“混帐。”“你爱我。”“别得寸进尺——”“就最后一次。”“呃！好吧。你这白痴。”“我也爱你。”

枕边的钻石始终亮着安全的光。

那颗听话的钻石还在他们洗澡的时候把床单换下来，和他们的脏衣服一起洗了，还在他们总算从浴室出来之后准备好了干净衣服。戴斯蒙扣好皮带，从肖恩身后搂上来，心满意足地越过他的肩膀望向窗外。

“今天天气不错。”肖恩说。他逐一扣上衬衫扣子，性事留在他偏白肌肤上的痕迹也被有条不紊地掩好。“你想做点什么吗？”

窗外是他们的世界。旧金山的营地有一片维护得十分漂亮的草坪，营地就像一个大学校园，一些年轻人把自行车停在树下，聚在一起吃汉堡、读书，或者晨练。视线再放远一些就能看到金门大桥，水面闪烁粼光。从这里看不到，不过他们的船停在港口，为了能让它安全地出现在港区，他们花了不少精力。旧金山已经不是圣殿的地盘——地球不再是任何人的地盘了。 ** **平衡。**** 阿勒忒娅没有计算到今天会是这样一个晴天，雀鸟落在阳台上，朝窗户里的同类歌唱。

“我什么都不想做，”戴斯蒙收紧手臂，安然叹息，“事情自然会发生的。或许我们应该在草坪上野餐。一些孩子会想听你讲故事的。”

“懒虫。还有一个世界等着你呢。把外套给我。”

肖恩偏过头来啄他的侧脸，推开他的混帐，戴斯蒙便把他的深色风衣通过伊甸碎片拿给他。“你也是，多穿点。春天还冷。”

“哪里冷了。”他穿上打底的短袖，把白红色的短装披在身上，敞着衣襟不拉拉链，绕到床头把钻石收回床头柜。他们宽敞的房子几乎没有墙，通透的阳光能照到肖恩打开房门的手，订婚戒指反射金属的银光。“去叫醒伊利亚，”肖恩让他踏出去，带上门将钥匙揣回口袋，“我猜比尔他们快到了。我问问看。”

伊利亚就住在与他们相邻的一间。戴斯蒙靠在门框上敲了门，“伊利亚？起床了。”

里面传来一声恼火的应答。片刻之后门被打开，年轻人头发蓬乱地冒出来，显得不是很愉快。“父亲。”

“嗨。早。你爷爷今天到。我们到外面吃早餐，然后去机场。”

“嗯哼。”

真冷淡。伊利亚径直走过他，戴斯蒙也只好跟上，和他一起走向刚挂掉电话的肖恩。“早上好，伊利亚。”肖恩朝他微笑。

“早上好，肖恩。”他瞥向肖恩，动手把对方的衬衫领子敛起来，“你最好扣上。”


End file.
